


First Mission

by MasterDuelistMichael



Series: Kim Possible AU [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDuelistMichael/pseuds/MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Welcome to the start of a new MML AU! This time, Melissa steps into the shoes of legendary teen hero KIM POSSIBLE!





	First Mission

**Welcome to the start of my Kim Possible AU! Of course, where better to lead off than with Melissa's first mission!**

* * *

June 2015 - Suburban Danville:

14 year old Melissa Chase and her 13 year old best friend Milo Murphy were on their smartphones...as per usual. Only this time, they had no idea that the plans they were making would change their lives forever.

"It's so killer we both got new computers!" Melissa said to Milo.

"Yours is new?" Milo asked. "Total wonk! I got stuck with my dad's refurbished relic!"

"Oooh...major bummer!" Melissa remarked. "Can you get online?"

"Yeah. I'm researching hairless pets."

"Cousin Nate's allergies, huh?"

"I can't bring Diogee around him because he's allergic to fur and you'd be surprised how many mammals have fur."

Melissa smiled at her friend's comments before declaring..."I'm making my own website!"

"What for?"

"Oh, you know...babysitting jobs, helping people out."

"How about a hairless cat?" Milo asked, still researching hairless pets.

"WAY TOO FREAKY!" the ginger said, flinching. "Now type in Melissa Chase . com"

Naturally, having inherited his computer from his dad...it was bound to be slow.

"'Melissa Chase - She Can Do Anything'," Milo read. "Sounds kinda braggy, 'Liss."

"It's like a commercial, Milo! It's supposed to be braggy!"

Little did the two teens know, something was unfolding in Adjacent County at the home of billionaire Richard Paisley. He had hired inventor and entrepreneur Thomas McHenry to help with a new security system.

* * *

"Mr. Paisley, I assure you this laser grid is the best money can buy. No thief can survive the laser web!" Mr. McHenry said.

"So my Flamin-Goat will be safe?" Mr. Paisley asked.

"Yes, Mr. Paisley. Your extensive and vaguely disturbing collection of plush is 100% secure."

"Because the Flamin-Goat is the rarest of the Cuddle-Buddies! Only 10 were made!" Mr. Paisley explained. "Oooh! How does it work? Do I push the red button?"

NO! Don't you ever see the movies? Red buttons are bad news!

"Uh, how do we turn it off?"

"We would need the remote for that..." Mr. McHenry answered. "Let me think...I GOT IT! The Chasers!"

"Who?"

"The Chasers - a super-secret commando squad! This is the kind of mission they train for!" Mr. McHenry explained, taking off one of his shoes and opening his laptop with his right foot before proceeding to type.

"Just need to access their website..."

Unfortunately, careless typing led Mr. McHenry...to a 14 year old girl.

* * *

Later that day, we see Melissa at the Danville High School gym. This was a special day for Melissa for today was her cheer tryouts. Unfortunately for her, to get on the team, she had to get past the self-proclaimed 'Queen Bee' of Danville High - 15 year old incoming freshman (she was held back a year) Candace Flynn. Flanking her were fellow freshmen Amanda Lopez and Eliza Fletcher.

"Tryouts...HATE 'EM!" Candace retorted. "Who's next?"

"Melissa Chase," Eliza read off.

Candace scoffed. "Miss Curly Hair? I gave her a routine no girl can do!"

Melissa took a deep breath, then stepped onto the floor as 'E Is For Everybody' by Cooler Kids played. After a routine that included a run up the bleachers, a series of spins and flips along with a double sideways bounce on a trampoline, she stuck the split landing - much to the delight of Amanda and Eliza and the chagrin of Candace.

"Fine. You make the team..." Candace said condescendingly.

"YES!" Melissa celebrated as Milo came rushing in.

"MELISSA! You got a hit on the site! A MAJOR HIT!" Milo called out.

"Arrgh! Babysitting Timmy Turner again?"

"No, DANGER MAJOR!"

"Danger?"

"Someone needs your help, like, right now!"

* * *

That night, Milo and Melissa found themselves at the home of of self-made billionaire Richard Paisley. Their ride...was the lead singer of Love Handel (and Milo's uncle), Daniel 'Danny' Reddick!

"Thanks, Danny, for driving us all the way to Adjacent County!" Melissa said to Danny.

"Don't mention it! Anything for my favorite nephew and his little girlfriend!" Danny remarked.

"Uncle Danny! We're not dating!" Milo retorted, quickly dispelling the rumors.

"Well, what's keepin' ya, Milo? I'm in a pool with Bobbi and Swampy as to when you and Melissa will finally hook up! And I probably shouldn't have said it out loud..."

"Nice goin', Uncle Danny. Thanks again, though!"

"No prob! I'll find some place to park it, call me when you guys finish up!"

"Please and thank you! Later, Danny!" Melissa answered as she and Milo exited Danny's car. "You sure this is the right place, Milo?"

"No doubt about it. Someone's trapped in there!" Milo confirmed.

"Don't you think this is the kind of thing the local police should handle?"

"Truth in advertising, Melissa! Your website says you can do anything!"

"Now it sounds braggy..." Melissa said to herself, taking a deep breath and regaining her composure. "First step - getting inside."

"Hey, I got a little something that might help!" Milo said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tiny, pink rodent-like creature.

"What's that?"

"It's a naked mole rat! I named him Chase! Cute, isn't he?"

"Jury's still out on that one."

"Chase, buddy...think you can open these gates for us?" Milo asked his new rodent friend.

Chase squeaked in confirmation, scurrying up the wall and into the security keypad, disabling it from the inside before reappearing in front of the gates with a 'Ta-da!'

"Naked mole rats - pets of the future!"

Melissa scoffed. "A naked mole rat - gross and freaky, but handy."

"Wanna hold him?"

"Hard pass on that one," Melissa answered as she and Milo walked inside. Once they reached the vault, they found Paisley and McHenry trapped in the McHenry laser grid.

* * *

"What are those red things?"

"Lasers..."

"Yes...we'd like to have those shut off!" Mr. Paisley called out.

"Just tell me what I need to do!"

"Get that remote! But avoid the beams at all costs!" Mr. McHenry answered back.

Melissa shrugged. "Uh...okay."

She stepped back and launched herself into the vault, putting her cheerleading skills on full display before finally landing on the remote, putting her right foot on the red button to deactivate the laser grid.

"BOO-YAH, 'LISS!" Milo cheered.

"A cheerleader?" Mr. McHenry asked puzzlingly.

"That'd be Melissa Chase! She can do anything! Look us up online - WE'RE WORLDWIDE, BABY!" Milo celebrated.

* * *

Later that night, mission accomplished, Milo and Melissa sat in the back seat of Danny's car on the way back to Danville.

"Hey, Milo..."

"Yeah, Melissa?"

"You think maybe we've started something more with our rescue tonight?"

"Whatever we've started...I'll be right here for you, MC."

"That's all I can ask...thanks, Milo."

* * *

**Milo, Melissa...you two have no idea what you started with your rescue of Paisley and McHenry.**

**I hope I did well in opening this AU. Let me know if there's anything I need to improve on.**

**I'll be doing the episodes in production order, so next up will be 'Tick-Tick-Tick'! See ya then!**


End file.
